


Ex Machina - The Ultimate Sacrifice

by Xx_Mejjeje_xX



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Android, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Denial, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantasy, Love between machine and human, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Self-Sacrifice, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wakes & Funerals, can't put more tags or i'll spoil it, holy crap this turned out sadder than i expected, loss of a loved one, lots and lots of angst, mix between 616 and MCU, theres some things you don't mess around with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Mejjeje_xX/pseuds/Xx_Mejjeje_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war had ended, friends reunited.. no blood shed to be seen but Tony knew that nothing would be the easy. When he saw the bullet hit Steve, he felt his whole world end and after months of drinking, not sleeping and staring at his empty workshop, With the team falling apart around him he realized that he- no the Avengers still needed Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Machina - The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story that I wanted to write to try to get back into the writing motivation. I haven't dropped my other stories but lately it's been hard to thinking of plots and story progression. 
> 
> it was inspired by a picture that i saw on Tumblr http://andy-wendigo.tumblr.com/post/141675057901 :D
> 
> EDIT: so i decided to make this story even more sadder, what is wrong with me :P It will only get worse before it gets better so hang on ladies and gents. 
> 
> PLEASE READ: Okay so since this story is sad i need to warn you guys, there is (horribly written) gore in the beginning so please watch for that and suicide thoughts and there is a wake and funerals/burials (Military) so if you have any issues with any of the things i mentioned please read at your own risk. and on the part with the Funeral I have tried to do research and i watched many videos trying to see how a military funeral will be (i made myself cry btw all for you guys :( ) so I hope i did this justice, If i said or wrote something wrong in the way these ceremonies are held then i'm so sorry it wasn't my intention i may exaggerate a bit cause well for story wise but yea i hope i did okay.
> 
> All errors are my mistake, I tried to catch them all but some may have slipped. sorry about that.

 

 

_" ...Steve Rogers was pronounced dead at the scene..I'm standing at the courthouse steps where the Avengers gathered to defend their case over the Superhero Registration Act... The area surrounding has been closed for a few days as the whole country mourns the loss of a national hero. No words as of yet on the sniper that pulled the trigger and no words on any of the Avengers..but I've been told they will be present during Captain Rogers funeral tomorrow at Arlington Cemetery and that The teams Co-leader Tony Stark will say a few words. Tony Stark who help fund the Avengers was also the late Steve Rogers lover.. Mr.Stark, from everyone at our news room you have our deepest condolences.. No-"_

 

The television screen shattered and Tony hunched forward, he buried his head into his hands and sobbed as the television flickered, the light eerily bouncing off the dark and empty common room, the other Avengers in their own rooms but he knew they all had ears on him, even if he had asked them to leave him alone he knew it was useless to get rid of them completely not that he wanted that, they all had become a small and dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. a small bitter laugh escaped his lips, the sound echoing throughout the room. The Common Room felt bigger than he remember, he reached forward to pick up the of whiskey from the coffee table in front of him and brought to his lips.

 _Before the whole war started and the SuperHero Registration Act first came to light, there was a lot of arguing, fighting and walking out. Harsh words were thrown around like sharp knives to Tony's heart as he saw Steve walk out with the other team members, he knew why the Captain did what he did but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. It was three weeks, two days, 27 hours and 20 minutes of consist fighting seeing the two fearless leaders standing on_ _opposite sides brought down the teams morals. It got worse as the passing days Tony was alone to the point where one day Team Cap agreed to meet up with Tony's side and Bottles were thrown and Tony, the man made from iron broke down. It was also the sound of small feet running to stand protectively in front of Tony, the child's brown wavy locks falling behind her shoulders and her blue eyes looked up at the Captain, tears staining her olive color face. At that moment both Tony and Steve realized there was no point in fighting when they couldn't lose what was important to them instead they set aside their difference, threw their beliefs and pride away and sat down and talked._

_After what felt like hours they came to an agreement on where they would stand with the Act, Tony promising he would everything in his power to have them be able to control and alter anything they seemed appropriate with the Act. Sending over the proposal to the UN committee they were welcome with agreements and sighs of relief for the superheroes. Both men left the Avengers Compound's Conference room hand in hand, sure they had a lot of make up and more talking but when they saw the little girl running towards them they both promised to fix it, together. Bucky got the help he needed and Tony made sure of that, Steve revealing the truth behind Tony's parents and why he kept it a secret for so long. Tony who was devastated thanked Steve and the larger male held him tightly._

_One night, a few days before they all headed down to the courthouse to make their statement and defend their new cause, Steve held Tony in their room, the darkness comforting as Tony felt Steve's warm lips on his bare shoulder, soft words of reassurance and apologizes thrown in the dark room and Tony turned and smiled, promising it was all going to be okay and that they'll be home soon._

_It was suppose to be simple, The Avengers all walking up to the courthouse and talking about their change of plans, their future with The Act. Tony didn't see that day as anything but normal, it had been a week of working with the Avengers and getting back together, it was suppose to be a simple day. Even Bucky joined them, he looked better than he did when Steve first got to him and he would forever thank Tony for everything he had done to help his friend. So no Tony didn't suspect anything to happen until it did. That single gunshot that destroyed his whole world, the world moved in slow motion as Tony turned his head and saw Steve slowly falling forward, blood and brain matter splattering from the wound, Tony didn't remember if he screamed or not when he reached forward, along with a shocked Bucky to grab the super soldier from hitting the ground. The bullet was so precise that it was a clean puncture hole. And as a switch was flipped the world around them moved faster, the civilians around them screaming in fear, some running from the scene. The Avengers who stood shell shocked all moving to get help, Natasha and Clint eyeing the sky to find the source of the attack, Bruce fighting to keep the Hulk in check and Thor taking off into the sky to help with the search._

_Steve gasped out as he looked up to his two worlds, Tony held his hand over the wound holes, the Serum actively trying to close the wound but the damage was done and he tried to hold a sob in, his hands covered in material and blood he refused to pull away. He cursed himself for not wearing his suit that day he could feel the guilt and self loath bubble up inside him as he felt tears fall down his cheeks, reputation be damned. Bucky was also screaming to get help, his trained eyes locking onto every civilian that looked suspicious while Spider Man, with shaky hands tried to call the medics at the moment he looked like the 16 year old he really was._

_Tony's hands began to shake as the solider grew colder, the once warm and familiar hand that held Tony countless times was gone and he cried out, calling Steve's name over and over, his leaned closer to Steve and pressed a soft, sad kiss on the other's lips before a low and raspy voice made the world around him freeze once again, "T..Ton..e.." Steve rasped out, his eyes growing dimmer and dimmer as he struggled to continue, "I.. L..ov.y..o..u" where his final words as he closed his eyes and gasp of final breath was taken, Tony screamed as he took one look at him, even in death he looked so young, no worry line in sight. Tony sobbed and grabbed onto Steve's cold hand with everything he had, he couldn't let him go he couldn't, he screamed when Paramedics arrived and attempted to reach out to Steve and it took Natasha, Sam and Bucky to hold him back as they took him away._

Recalling the memory caused a icy feeling to build up in his chest, he heaved a heavy sigh as he stared at the broken television FRIDAY was oddly quiet as he sat with his memories, his eyes swept over the coffee table when he spotted the small white bottle of pain killers, oh how easy would it be to end it all right there, Tony thought as reached out for it, he remembered Wanda had it in her hands before all this mess started and complained of a mild headache. contemplating his choices he took a small sip of his whiskey, not wanting to finish it if he decided to chug down the bottle. His mind began to cloud with dark thoughts of ending all of his misery that he didn't hear the small feet slowly walking towards him, "Daddy?" a small voice broken the dark clouds from his mind and he jerked back, What was he thinking,  he couldn't end his life even if he wanted to he had to live, for Steve and for their daughter. Quickly wiping away a single tear that fell he set down both the glass and bottle and turned to face the five year old child. "baby.. you okay? nightmare?" He tried to keep his voice soft and even but just one look at her and all he could think of is how much she looked like Steve, even if she had his hair and skin tone. the small child looked at her daddy and bit her lips gently before nodding, "Daddy..where's Papa?" 

There it was, the question he dreaded to hear, he heard it once when the war started and they forgot about their little family, the thought of the Act clouding their minds and their judgments. Not once had they thought of the consequences until their little one ran out in front of Tony when everything was to much and he broke down in front of all the Avengers. That whole time she was with Pepper and Happy and Tony was grateful she didn't witness the worse of it all. He reached out with shakey hands and pulled the small child closer to him, even her scent reminded him of Steve and the times they were happy. "Did Daddy and Papa fight again? Daddy and Papa shouldn't fight, it makes me sad.." Tony held back a sob that threaten to escape his throat and his eyes teared up, how could they be so selfish and case harm to the person they both swore to protect, "N..no honey.. Daddy and Papa didn't fight.. P..Papa.. Papa is.. " he swallowed and closed his eyes as he looked into her piercing blue eyes before continuing, "Remember the stories Papa told you? about Heaven and Angels?" he paused and waited for her nod and he smiled a small and broken smile, "Papa is with them now, he won't be able to come home.." He watched her confused expression before it changed to realization, for a five year old she was extremely smart, they knew that would happen when she first came into their lives. 

He saw how tears filled her eyes and scrambled to climb onto Tony's lap, "Daddy, Papa is here with us.. here" she small hand laid over his Arc reactor and his eyes widen, the tears falling freely, "Papa will always be here.. he told me that Angels always watch over us" Now Tony wasn't the type to believe in God or anything in that sorts even if Thor was a constant reminder, but at that very moment he wanted to believe so damn hard. "Yes baby Mia.. Papa is watching over us.. always" he hugged her tightly and felt her tiny arms hug him tightly, "You won't go with Papa...right Daddy? you'll stay?" Tony sobbed and nodded, "I'm staying..I'm staying for you and for Papa" He pulled back enough to see Natasha quietly walking into the room and coaxing Mia to go with her, after a while Tony left her go and looked up at the Spy with thankful eyes and she gently squeezed his shoulder and carried Mia away in her arms, most probably back to her room to distract her. 

Once he was left in the room alone again he grabbed the glass and drained the rest of the burning amber liquid down his throat and stood, as much as he wanted to keep drinking he had very long and painful day coming up and he would need to be somber. gripping the glass tightly he turned and saw his reflection off the mirror that covered the south wall, the very image of himself bring a new found anger to him and he let the self loathe grip him tight in its grip, "This is all your fault Stark!" he barked at his reflection, "You did this..if only you didn't pretend to be a hero..nothing you do is right, you made her lose her father because of your stupid decisions!" he screamed and threw the glass at it, the loud shattering sound of glass raining down the wall and over the polish concrete floors cause Tony to flinch and flee towards his workshop, in the elevator he whispered in a broken voice, "nothing good ever happens to you Stark.. nothing.."

Upon reaching the workshop he moved over to the couch that was pressed against the far end wall, He couldn't go to the room he and Steve shared..too many memories same with his workshop but he had no where else to go, even sitting there he could still faintly smell Steve's armor leather or his aftershave when he walked down in the mornings. He heard Dum-E and the other bots whine and chirp sadly and he he hugged one of the throw pillows against his empty chest, he felt cold as if ice was filling his whole being, was this how Steve felt when he crashed the plane? he thought as he slowly laid down on his side, only to stop when his head sit a hard object, sitting back up he moved his hand behind the other pillow and found Steve's precious sketchbook. Setting the pillow aside he set the book on his lap and gently brushed his fingers against the elegant black words in Steve's handwriting that said, 'My Family' he felt a new wave of tears in his eyes and Tony bit his lips. Each time he was working here, Steve would always sit on this couch and draw away he didn't care how long Tony was down here, he would stay and watched the Engineer work, occasionally they would sit and talk or maybe kiss after they began their crazy relationship. And once Mia arrived they spent hours here teaching her words and letting Dum-E play with her. 

Tony got the courage to open the book and he saw the beautiful drawings Steve did, he was always the artist no matter what anyone said. the first few pages were pictures of the Howling Commandos, Peggy and Bucky who went missing shorty after arriving back at the compound, He was sure he was with Natasha they both had history and he needed someone now more than ever and Tony knew he was the last person Bucky wanted to see. Flipping the pages over he started to see more pages of the Avengers, in the Tower. The Penthouse and all its floors now belonged to Pepper, he missed the Tower and time they all shared their home there and he felt himself smile at the drawings. The pictures then moved to the Mansion where they moved temporally while the compound was finishing in its construction, there were more pictures of the Avengers and then it changed to all the pictures being of Tony and the bots. There was one of him working on his suit, banging out a dent and one of him stretching to fix a lose wire in the chest piece. One of him gently petting DUM-E's claw when he got a command right and Tony was praising the bot happily.

Then his smile fell when he saw a picture of him sleeping, he was working hard and Steve convinced him to lay down and grab some shut eye, he complied and laid his head on Steve's lap and instantly fell asleep, in the picture Tony looked younger and healthy and he slowly turned to the last page and saw a picture of of him, Steve and Mia all smiling happily. He remember that day, they were in the common area and Mia learned how to walk. He must of asked FRIDAY to save a picture. He silent cried as he closed the book and held it close to his chest. 

"It wasn't worth it Steve..." 

 

*** 

 

The following morning was cloudy, cold and rainy to top it all off, it was as if the Heavens itself was mourning the loss of the Captain. It took them all longer than necessary to get ready, all of them wanting to stall as much as they can, Eventually they all headed out and arrived in Brooklyn early, they all had a private viewing with Steve before he was sealed and taken out to the hearse. They all agreed to have the viewing in Steve's home Neighborhood, Steve was home at last and Bucky was thankful for everything the Avengers had done to plan everything. Tony, who was holding Mia's hand walked behind the Avengers and when they stepped inside he saw the rest of the team there, each and every one of them had their uniform off, those that live to have their identity hidden were now standing there with out a mask even Peter Parker, but no one cared, today was all for Steve. He slowly turned and say Steve, laying peacefully in his casket. He slowly walked up with Mia and sank down next to it and he sobbed, "Steve..honey.." Mia knew what happened and she reached out to lay her small hand over Steve's cold on, "Papa.."  

The wound on his forehead was gone, the Serum worked to close it before he completely passed and he was happy it did, Steve looked handsome even in death and it didn't show any evidence on how he died almost as he was just sleeping and would wake up any minute, "Papa I love you.. we'll see you again soon.. right Papa?" It broke Tony's heart hearing those words and Bucky gently urged Mia to join her Aunt Tasha, the little girl had seen enough and he didn't want his niece to suffer anymore than she has. After the little girl left he kneeled next to Tony and looked down at Steve's face, "Never thought I would ever outlive him.. even before, when he was some scrawny kid.. I never thought this day would ever come" Tony was silent as he let the tears fall, "but I'm happy" continued Bucky, "I'm damn happy he woke up in this time, i'm not saying he wouldn't have been happy with Peggy, I'm sure he would have but I knew he wanted something different. He found his family right here with his swell fella and beautiful daughter. The way he went? I'm angry, so fucking angry but he didn't go with regret or remorse, he made up with you and got to be with his family again" Tony ducked his head and shook it slowly, "it was my.." Bucky cut him off and placed his metal hand on Tony's shoulder, "Do not do that, this was not your fault, none of us would have thought this would happen.. and we will find who did it Tony, we're not going to let that mother fucker run free you hear me?" Tony stayed quiet before slowly lifting his head and softly saying, "language Barnes" he tried for humor but it came out broken and small. Bucky snorted and wiped his eyes as he looked at Steve, "Language indeed..i'm going to miss you brother, Till the end of the line" he then pulled back and went to sit down, leaving Tony alone, he laid his hand over Steve's and whispered softly. 

"H..hey honey, its just you and me.. Mia is with her favorite Aunt... honestly, I also never thought I would outlive you.. always thought I would be the first to go since I'm just a man in a flying suit of armor. I'm no super solider, nor assassin spy nor a God but damn it Steve its too soon, we still need you..I still need you, Mia needs you. I.. I can't lead them on my own, I can't do it Steve.. I'm not capable, they don't like me..I'm not half as good at doing anything as i am doing it next to you" he paused and sobbed quietly, "I need you so damn much Steve, you promised you wouldn't leave me you lying bastard" he hissed but shook his head, "no..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." he continued to whisper apologize until he felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to see Natasha look at him sadly, "its time Tony.." He ruled his eyes and looked back at Steve and slowly stood, not knowing how much time passed and Mia returned to his side, "I love you baby..." he whispered to Steve as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on his temple, Mia placed a single white rose on his chest and whispered, "I love you Papa.." taking Mia by the hand they moved to let them close the lid, he heard the thrilling of the locks take place. the casket was special, one of a kind to prevent any sick assholes from stealing his body, the coffin had layers upon layers of protective protocols and if anything tried to tampered with it, the right people will know. 

He saw as the American flag was draped over the polished wood and the eight Honor Guards carried the casket out to the hearse, it was a long way down to Arlington but it was what Steve would have wanted, it wasn't home but he would be safe and he deserved full military honors. The ride down he rode with Bucky, Sam, Rhodes, Pepper, Mia and Happy in the car behind the hearse. With redwing, his suit, War machine and Iron Patriot flying overhead for maximum security. Friday controlled the suits as they arrived four hours later. The gloomy day continued as they stepped out of the car and he saw the small stage that was prepared for them, They would carry Steve out after their words and Tony dreaded this moment. He turned to Mia and gently held her hand in his, "stay with Uncle Thor okay? she nodded and he slowly made his way to the podium, he saw thousands of people gathered to pay their final respect and he took a deep breath before pulling off his sunglasses and greeting everyone. 

"Thank you all for coming out here today, this day we're all in mourning, even the Heaven above is crying with us all on our loss" he paused to lick his dry lips before continuing, "America has lost a national hero. Captain America who for years.. no, decades has given us hope for a better future. A man who punched Hitler and went up against foes who at that time were on the verge of winning. It was thanks to all the men and women who fought in world War two that gave us this free world that we live today but Captain America, Sergeant James Barnes and The Howling Commandos went up against Hydra the mastermind behind the worst war in history" He paused once again to glance over at Bucky who nodded at Tony in a silent thank you. "But..no, today we also mourn for Steven grant Rogers, the man behind the Shield. Steve who overcame any and all obstacles to get into the army. He tried over and over to and not once gave up to enlist and even after becoming Captain America, he continued fighting and not giving up, he was a humble man but he was also stubborn. My father who who once told me, 'Son, I will find Steve..so you can meet him, he's a good man and you'll love him' " Tony looked down at his hands and smiled softly to himself, it wasn't a lie. It was one of his only fond memories of Howard, before his stare of disappointment and drunken rage, he would always tell stories of Steve Rogers and his time in basic training before Project: Rebirth. 

He felt his eyes water and continued with a shaky breath," And I did, Everyone knows the saying 'Don't meet your heroes, they turn out human' ? I say thats bullshit, Steve Rogers was human, with flaws like the rest of us. H..he was just a kid from Brooklyn that overcame all odds to be Captain America. And I fell in love with that man, no not Captan America but Steve Rogers. Steve, the Steve I met in the Helicarrier all those years ago was who I fell for. not the adventure of Captain and his gang or the hero worship i admit in having when I was a kid. Sure we may not have had the most smoothest beginning but I don't regret it, never will. Steve Rogers was a good man, a great leader, a best friend. a wonderful father and.. a..and an amazing partner. Call me a sap but he is the love of my life and I'm glad I met him, I'm glad for once I suffered all of Afghanistan to be Iron Man or I would have never met him... and I'm so damn proud of everything he had done for us as a team, as a father, as leader and as an American. So yes America has lost Captain America but we the people of this great nation has lost Steve Rogers. who will forever be in our hearts.." He looked down and closed his eyes to keep it all in before whispering, "t..thank you" before rushing off and standing by the hearse as the rest of the team said a few words. It wasn't fair and it wasn't supposed to be this way and once they all finished and returned to Tonys side they all stood to watch as the honor guards, Bucky, Sam and Rhodey all took charge of carrying the casket over to the carriage of the riderless horses. Tony watched as he held Mia's hand when she returned to his side, she became a pillar of support for him and Mia was the reason he was still in one piece. 

As they slowly started moving, the band began to play and as the Six branches of military moved to escort the carriage, Five jets flew overhead in a missing man formation with one of the jets pulling up, thankfully the rain lit up to a light drizzle so the ceremony was beautiful. When they reached the burial site, the honor guards took their position and picked the casket up as the lone Bugle played the iconic taps. With each note played, Tony's heart broke and its pieces flew with Steve. After the song finished and the three volley salute was over the honor guards lowered the casket to the lowering platform and Tony and Mia moved to stand by the chairs, his legs were shaking but he forced himself to keep standing, The guards picked the flag up and folded it respectfully, handing it to the guard standing at the head of the casket and turning to approach Mia, seeing as she was the next of kin he kneeled down and gently placed the flag in her hands and said softly, " On behalf of the President of the United States, The United States Army and a grateful nation. Please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." 

Mia accepted the flag and the tears she held back fell as she hugged the flag against her chest Tony kneeled down behind her and hugged her close as they both cried. Sam, Rhodey and Bucky all standing at attention on the other side and saluted Steve as he was lowered to the ground. Tony sobbed and he didn't care anymore if he could be seen, looking up he saw the rest of of the team wiping their eyes even those who would never show tears,Dr.Strange had his head bowed and Logan was comforting Rouge and Wade was rubbing Peter's back as he himself wiped his eyes, even Jessica Jones who was the toughest of them all was boring her face in Luke's chest. They were all here to honor Steve, they all threw away who they were to cry for their friend and leader. Steve really did hold the team together asa family and he felt the ice choke him, 'I can't lead them.. I can't' 

When he threw the first handful of dirt, he felt a part of his soul get buried with Steve. 

 

 

 


End file.
